Indoor air is required to contain an appropriate degree of humidity (for example, 40% to 60%) to help prevent respiratory problems or the spread of disease and to create an agreeable indoor atmosphere. If humidity is excessively high in the air, decomposition, corrosion, and water condensation may occur, while odors say be present and bacteria may grow, and thus, it is essential to adjust a degree of humidity in the air.
In general, humidity in the air may be adjusted using a dehumidifier. The dehumidifier may remove humidity in the air using a refrigerating cycle including a compressor, a condenser, and a heat-exchanger. That is, vapor contained in the air may be removed by condensing it into water through a heat-exchanger. Here, as the compressor, a fixed-type compressor may generally be used, and an amount of dehumidification way be adjusted by controlling an amount of power supplied to the fixed-type compressor.
However, in the fixed-type compressor, power supply and cutoff are repeated during a dehumidification operation, and thus, when power is supplied or cut off, an over current may be instantly applied. In particular, the overcurrent may operate a power circuit breaker to cause an interruption of an operation of the entire dehumidifier, resulting in user inconvenience and a degradation of product reliability due to the frequent interruption of the operation of the dehumidifier.